


Autopsy Room Four

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [60]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: Autopsies, Dead People, First Meetings, Gen, Military, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Book Titles prompt:The X-Files, Dana Scully, "Autopsy Room Four" (Stephen King)In which Dana's autopsy gets cut unexpectedly short.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Autopsy Room Four

“Victim is a white male of indeterminable age,” Dana said aloud for the recording. “Significant trauma to the sternal region. Advanced dehydration and contraction of the limbs.”

The body in autopsy room four was unusual, to say the least. Which was why Mulder had insisted they go to Montana in the first place. Dana had conducted plenty of autopsies that stretched believability since partnering up with Mulder and working on the X-Files. This was no different.

She’d seen similar bodies, wizened by heat or time. None that were found in a park in the middle of spring under a shady tree.

Dana took pictures, particularly of the odd wound on the sternum. A long vertical laceration surrounded by five smaller ulcerations. Ritualistic, perhaps. The edges of the laceration were slightly jagged.

She conducted the autopsy methodically, documenting everything she saw and did. She needed to make sure there were no questions about how the victim had died, because Mulder was undoubtedly already formulating one of his wild theories and she needed factual science on her side.

Dana had only just started removing the internal organs, or the dried-out husks that used to be organs, when the door to room four burst open and several men in military fatigues came in.

“Excuse me!” she protested. “You can’t be in here!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but this is a matter of national security.”

Dana was held back as the victim’s body was bagged up, including the organs she’d just removed. The SD card in the camera was removed, and the recording was taken.

“I’m with the FBI! We have jurisdiction over this body!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. This comes from higher up.”

The polite but immovable man, neither his branch of service nor his name indicated anywhere on his uniform, flashed a pair of dimples. He’d be charming if he wasn’t absconding with a body that was part of a federal investigation.

“Where are you taking the body?”

“You have a nice day, ma’am.”

It took less than ten minutes, and then Dana was standing in an empty room without so much as a blood sample.

She was already dreading having to tell Mulder what happened.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve never written in the X-Files fandom, but I’ve been immersed in a rewatch lately, so this prompt came at the right time. ::grins:: The body she’s trying to autopsy has been fed on by a Wraith, which is why Evan and his team came in to take it. You know. For national security. ::winks::


End file.
